Serpents of Eden
by rabidminimoose
Summary: As the Serpent and his children reside in the shadows, they watch as the Gods disappear and Man reign. They weep at the loss of Eve and her legacy, they decide to intervene by helping the sons of Adam. One serpent chooses to search for Eve before the Assassin's even knew of this Truth. Will her actions cause ramifications for Desmond and his team?


"Far away in the twilight time

Of every people, in every clime,

Dragons and griffins and monsters dire,

Born of water, and air, and fire,

Or nursed, like the python, in the mud

And ooze of the old Deucalion flood,

Crawl and wriggle and foam with rage,

Through dusk tradition and ballad age."

_John Greenleaf Whittier,"The Double-Headed Snake of Newbury"_

_The First Civilization will never forgive the serpent who gave Eve the apple. The "gods" cursed the serpents to be forever hated and feared by man whom the serpent risked his entire existence to free from enslavement. The serpent swore he will forever free the minds of man to reveal the horrors of their so called "gods". The Serpents watched as Adam and Eve's escape gave way to the war between men and gods. Although the First Civilization distrusted Serpents they still utilized the Serpents to help guard the pieces of Eden. The Serpent that resided within the great Paradise witnessed Adam and Eve's immunity to the apple. It would be years before he sought to enlighten Eve of her powers to resist and wield the same magic as the creators. He whispered of power and great knowledge would be gained if one of the "Apples" were to be taken. He would make Eve feel guilt by commenting on how unfair it was for the other women and men to work so long when Eve could take the day and do nothing productive. Eventually Eve recited the serpent's words to Adam who at first laughed at Eve for talking to such a lower being, but as he eventually met the Serpent of the Garden he felt the need to follow with Eve's plans on taking the apple. After the escape of Adam and Eve from the garden the gods' would forever mark them as evil and made man believe Eve was the one to curse them all. Eve would be the one to save mankind as foretold by the serpent but the freed humans looked at Eve as evil and forced Eve to abandon Adam to hide away from the accusing stares of those she thought would thank her. The Serpent of the Garden would lose his original form to that of a limbless scaly beast but rejoiced when he learned the others of his kind would remain as they were. The Ophites might have held some truth as they proclaimed the Serpent to have enlightened Man but as time passed that knowledge would once more be tainted by those who came before so as to strengthen their control of Man. It is 2012 and as the other Serpents have watched man extinguish the gods and waged war upon themselves, they fear that the children of Adam will be too late to save the world. They plan on revealing themselves once more to those that share the blood of Adam and help them retrieve the blood of Eve. So comes forth a new contender in the war between Assassins and Templars. _

* * *

**It was excruciating for the Serpents to see the freed humans commit such horrible acts upon one another. The others only whisper of the coming age that man will be totally free of the wiles of their past oppressors. The elusive Eve has remained hidden to even the children of the Serpents. The group had found that the children of Adam have finally stumbled upon the Truth and await for the activation of Leviathan to prevent the Solar Flare from destroying the entire world. The Serpents allowed the few remaining pieces of Eden to fall in human hands in order to hasten the uncovering of The Truth. They were severely disappointed and were taken aback by what transpired. Some Serpents sought to regain the Pieces and others fought to keep it in the hands of man. Serpents fought each other and many were slain by the ones they sought to assist. The birth of those that held both Serpent and human blood created a way to infiltrate the world of man allowing the Serpents to further assist the humans without activating the curse of the is the story of the serpent Rakshi as she awaits to meet Desmond and finally destroy Juno. For Juno's plan was to allow the leviathan to overcome the humans after it cools the planet. Many tales of the Great Flood were told and how many were witnessed to the battle of the Serpent and Juno's chosen warrior. The warrior slayed the Serpent that held the activation key of the Leviathan but the warrior also perished and so could not give the key to Juno. Juno must await for a human to unlock her so she may use her own power to awaken the beast.**

* * *

A cloaked figure stood among the boulders that are scattered within the forest. It knelt down touching the cold smooth surface of the rock before jumping up to grab a branch from the nearest tree. It swung its body so as to propel to the next branch. The green cloak made it difficult and when the being had enough of the nuisance it dropped to the forest floor. The soft dirt allowed the landing to remain silent and the cloaked being removed the annoying piece of cloth. It revealed a humanoid figure that resembled a human female but upon her head there were two nubs that could have once been horns. She had intense yellow eyes, the eyes of a serpent. She made an unusual noise that pierced through the forest silencing the various animals. Standing as if waiting for something the being took notice of her surroundings.


End file.
